oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Katashi
Cook | residence = | alias = | epithet = | age = 27 | height = 213 cm (7') | weight = 330 lbs | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 84,000,000With a Cherry on Top:Foxpack tells Katashi to act like he's worth his bounty 172,000,000Declaration of War: Katashi's bounty gets updated after the battle of Bedina. 200,000,000 | dfename = Dice-Dice Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of Slicing | dftype = Paramecia }} Katashi is a member of the 5th division of the Titan Pirates.With a Cherry on Top:Katashi is revealed as a member of the Titan Pirates As a member of the cooking division, he has been placed in charge of the ingredient preparation crew.With a Cherry on Top:Katashi tells Tabart that he is only in charge of the preparation crew Appearance Standing in at seven feet tall and weight in at two hundred and ninety pounds, Katashi is a large man compared to most, though there are still plenty that tower above him. Personality Katashi is a kind soul, though extremely excitable. He is shown to be extremely formal to his superiors, using an excess of titles and respectful words when talking to them directly.With a Cherry on Top:Katashi refers to his superiors with excessively formal titles. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Katashi is noted to be very strong, as seen when he threw an anchor from the top of one wave in the middle of a large storm to the side of another.With a Cherry on Top:Katashi throws an anchor to save Tabart He then proceeded to pull the anchor back in with a series of elbows, training while saving the man.With a Cherry on Top:Katashi pulls the anchor back in with his elbows. He even was able to utilize Geppo to a limited degree without training through pure unadulterated strength.Across the Line:Katashi attempts to attack Najeem by using a form of Geppo to reach him. He is also quite athletic, capable of leaping great distances in a single bound, something that gave rise to his Epithet of the Bouncer. He was capable of leaping from the front of the ship to the mast, before jumping off to the rear of the ship where his commander was standing in merely two jumps.With a Cherry on Top:Katashi leaps across the ship Katashi's durability is top notch among the the Titan Pirates, able to take numerous blows and remain standing. Such as when he took a blow from one of the Four Horsemen head on with only some light bruising afterwardsAcross the Line:Katashi gets up after Apu's Punch.. Even after such a mighty blow, he continued to fight through Trickshot's barrageAcross the Line:Katashi wades through countless bullets to protect his comrades.. He took hundreds of shots of direct fire and ended up still standing, if barely, only to eventually be brought down by another Xros Heavyweight's sneak attackAcross the Line:Katashi is brought down by Najeem.. Martial Arts Katashi is a noted practitioner of Muy Thai, an art of combat that was practised on his home island for centuries. Devil Fruit Katashi is the consumer of the , making him a bladed human.With a Cherry on Top:Katashi is shown using the Supa Supa no Mi He uses it in combination with his martial arts in order to fight. This fruit has made him great at cutting things, which is frequently worked into his combat. Busoshoku Haki Katashi has shown some talent with Busoshoku Haki, coating his entire body with it on multiple occasions. Kenbunshoku Haki Cooking Skills Trivia Quotes Major Battles Bounty References Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Titan Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Cooks